1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting frame for an electrically driven motor vehicle having two longitudinal beams that are oriented in a longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle. An electric drive unit for driving the motor vehicle is mounted on the longitudinal beams. The longitudinal beams form a frame arrangement that is open out in the longitudinal direction. A flexurally stiff hollow body is formed separately from the longitudinal beams and is fixed to the mounting frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2004/0090085 discloses a mounting frames for fixedly mounting drive components of an electrically driven motor vehicle on a supporting frame or a chassis of the motor vehicle. The mounting frame has two parallel and free longitudinal beams that extend in the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle. A mounting cradle is arranged on the longitudinal beams, and an electric control unit is arranged in the mounting cradle at a position above the longitudinal beams. The mounting cradle for mounting the electric control unit can absorb little deformation energy in the event of the motor vehicle being involved in a collision. Thus, the mounting cradle and the electric control unit do not increase the stability of the mounting frame in general and make no contribution to passive safety.
The absence of components of an internal combustion engine and/or a transmission unit in an electric motor vehicle reduces the stability of the motor vehicle supporting frame, and additional stiffening means are required to ensure passive safety for the occupants in the event of the motor vehicle being involved in a collision.
The object of the invention to provide a mounting frame for an electrically driven motor vehicle, where the mounting frame increases the passive safety of the occupants with little technical outlay.